Unspoken
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Raspberry Danish days were his favorite. NanaoxUkitake. AU. Part 2 of 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken

By

PND

Part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This is AU and the ages don't completely agree with their appearance in the anime and manga. Dedicated to Judikickshiney, because she really wanted to see this after I started gushing about it.

* * *

"Your tea, Miss Ise." 

Nanao looked up from her reading to meet the soft brown eyes of Jyuushirou Ukitake. He held out her tea to her and she accepted it with a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, closing the book she had been studying intently seconds before.

"Studying architecture today?" Jyuushirou asked, looking amused as was customary for him. "That's not your usual topic of choice."

"No, I don't suppose it is," Nanao took a sip of the warm, unsweetened tea and gazed up at the older man. He was attractive for a man of that age, Nanao mused, easily a decade or two older than herself. She wasn't sure what his exact age was. Long, white hair pulled into a high ponytail with some shorter strands hanging down to frame the right side of his face. Clear, russet eyes set in a pale aristocratic face would brighten every time the small bell above the door jingled.

"Customers," Shunsui called from behind the counter, putting new pastries in the showcase.

"Excuse me," Ukitake excused himself to take care of the newest addition to the restaurant.

Nanao's eyes unconsciously followed him as he smiled at the two women who rested against the counter as they gave him their order. His smile was genuine, the girl noted, taking a sip of her tea. Every customer who came in, male or female was treated to that casual, alarmingly attractive smile.

One of the women said something amusing.

"He's good with them, isn't he?"

Nanao tore her eyes off of the now chuckling man and hid a frown. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Jyuushirou is such a people person," Shunsui set a small plate with a warm pastry on it in front of Nanao. "He always knows what to say and how to make people smile."

"He is a very good waiter," Nanao agreed.

"I'm almost envious of him," Kyoraku chuckled at Nanao's questioning look and sat down across from her. "Now, I said 'almost'. He gets all of this attention from these women and the idiot doesn't even notice."

"Well, maybe he's just used to it," Nanao said doubtfully, glancing at the two women as they scribbled something on a napkin.

"No," Shunsui rubbed the stubble on his chin with a hand, his dark grey eyes twinkling with mischief. "I've asked him about it several times and he always responds the same way," Shunsui smirked, trying to copy Ukitake's charming smile, but failing miserably. "He always says 'Shun, I tell you the same thing every time you ask. She isn't the one who caught my attention.' Never will tell me who the girl is or what she looks like. Probably afraid I'll steal her away from him, but I'm almost certain she comes into here sometimes."

"Why would you say that?" Nanao couldn't bite back her curiosity.

"Well, he doesn't really have a life when he's not here. I know him, if he's not doing something with me, he's at home..." Shunsui paused to look over at his best friend. Ukitake was handing the women their order and check. The white haired man said something and the two women burst into laughter. He looked a little stunned in response and laughed lightly; not knowing what was so funny.

"Now, look at this," Shunsui stood and moved to Nanao's side, pressing a little too closely to her as he pointed out what was happening. "The blonde one's going to slip him her number when she pays."

Surely enough, the napkin was folded in between the bills they gave him, telling him to keep the change as they walked out the door, coffee and low-fat muffins in tow.

"Jyuushirou will see the napkin in just a second and—" Shunsui trailed off as the tow headed man unfolded the napkin. A blush exploded across his cheeks.

"That must've been a dirty one." Shunsui chuckled, moving away from her. "Interesting, too, since that woman was wearing a wedding ring," he winked.

Nanao was staring down at the table in surprise, unsure of whether or not she should react to this.

"Pastry of the day," Shunsui patted her shoulder and pushed the plate at her. "Raspberry Danish."

"Oh, thank you," Nanao said, picking up her fork from where it was wrapped in the napkin. "Um, Mr. Kyoraku," she said after a moment of hesitancy. "Do you still need some weekend help here?"

"Are you asking for a job, my little Nanao?" Shunsui's eyes glittered.

"Yes," Nanao decided it was best to ignore the nickname.

"Well, I'll have to talk it over with Ukitake…" he grinned, walking back towards the kitchen. "He'll say yes, I bet. Raspberry Danish days are his favorite."

* * *

"Jyuu-Jyuu," Shunsui called, startling the man who was taking a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. 

"What is it, Shunsui?" Ukitake set the pan on the counter to cool for a few minutes.

"Well, you'll never guess who wants to work here." Shunsui sang as he opened the dishwasher and put a few dishes in sporadically.

"Not that Yoruichi woman again…" Jyuushirou moved to correctly place the dishes in the dishwasher.

"No, no," Shunsui assured him, leaning over to put in a few more dishes. "Nanao Ise."

If Shunsui hadn't been loading the dishwasher at that moment he would have seen his friend's cheeks and nose tinge pink.

"Oh, Miss Ise?" Jyuushirou recovered, setting a measuring cup inside the rack. "What did you tell her?"

"That'd I'd have to ask you first, of course." Shunsui frowned. "You know I'm not the decision maker around here.

"You told her that?" Ukitake looked alarmed, "Now if she doesn't get the job she'll know I'm the one to blame."

"Calm down, Jyuu," Shunsui gave him a look as he shut the dishwasher. "All you have to do is say yes or no."

"Well," Jyuushirou busied himself by washing his hands for a minute before answering. "From what I know of Miss Ise, she's a very intelligent woman."

"Beautiful, too," Shunsui chuckled, watching as the younger man dried his hands and started removing the cooling cinnamon rolls from the glass baking dish. "Don't you think?"

"That's rather irrelevant, Shunsui," he shook his head at the man. "If you think it is wise to hire her, go ahead."

"Ah, thank you, Jyuu-Jyuu." Shunsui started to walk out the kitchen door.

"Oh, and Shunsui?"

"Yes?" He popped his head back inside.

"Please don't call me Jyuu-Jyuu anymore."

"Sure…Uki."

Ukitake groaned at his friend's impish smile.

* * *

"Guess what, my lovely, lovely Nanao," Shunsui slid into the booth and looked as serious as he could. "We looked over your application and we're sorry to say you'll have to come back tomorrow and do some paperwork." 

"Paperwork?" Nanao blinked, settling her empty cup in its saucer. "So Mr. Ukitake said yes?"

"He didn't say no," Shunsui shrugged and then faked a pout. "And please, call us Shunsui and Jyuushirou. That 'Mr.' stuff makes me feel so old."

"Yes, Shunsui," Nanao said picking up her book again.

"We'll see you in here tomorrow morning after your classes are over, right?"

"Yes," Nanao agreed, watching as Shunsui slipped out of the booth to check on the few other customers in the café.

* * *

The next morning, Nanao came into find Shunsui trying to flirt with a group of young women as he waited on them. Apparently Ukitake had kitchen duty that morning, since he was behind the counter, finishing an order. 

"Ah, Miss Ise," Jyuushirou greeted, putting a plastic lid on a heavy paper cup. "Sit tight and I'll have your tea ready in just a moment."

"Oh, thank you," Nanao sat in her regular both, setting her bag by her feet and laying her reading materials on the table. She cracked open her worn copy of _The Laws of Evening_ and started reading.

"Back to your usual?" Ukitake arrived at the side of the table, cup of tea in one hand and a folder in the other. "I'm certain I see that book in your hands at least once a month."

"It is my favorite."

"I can see that," Ukitake set the tea down for her and laid the folder on the table. He untied the flour dusted apron that was folded over at his waist and sat down across from her. "Let's get started on this before I have to help Shunsui with the lunchtime rush."

"Oh, of course," Nanao set her book down and pulled a pen out of her bag. Ukitake opened the folder to her, handing her an actual application to fill out and a few papers that needed signed, explaining them as he pulled them out.

"Jyuushirou, where'd you put the low-fat half and half?" Shunsui called from the counter.

Ukitake turned quickly, bumping his knee against Nanao's in his haste. She blushed and bent her head over to fill in some of the paper work. "It's behind the soy milk."

"Oh, right, right." Shunsui nodded, leaning over to peer back into the mini fridge.

"Sorry," Ukitake apologized, turning back to her. He blinked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Nanao assured him, blush deepening slightly.

"Okay, he smiled, making her heartbeat a little too erratic for her usual tastes. "Well, it's Wednesday so we don't really need your help right away, but maybe you can come into tomorrow or the day after for training? I don't want to push you or anything," Ukitake looked a little worried. "I know you have school work and things like that..."

"I only get a few assignments a semester," Nanao said, stopping her writing momentarily. "It won't be a problem. I'll come in tomorrow morning if that's okay."

"It's fine with me, Miss Ise." Ukitake passed a final paper to her and grinned, an appealing sight. "Once you sign this your soul is mine. Please think it over carefully."

Nanao looked down at the paper, scanning over it, the back of her mind telling her to sign it right away and sell her soul to this handsome devil, but be it as it may; sadly she was a stern believer in reading anything she was signing her name to.

"You're pretty much asking me not to hold you accountable for any injury I sustain while in your employment."

"Yes," Ukitake nodded, eyes clouding. "There's nothing wrong with it is there?"

"What was this part with getting facial hair stuck in the blender?"

"You'll have to ask Shunsui about that one," Ukitake chuckled, making Nanao truly wonder what happened. "Are you—?"

"Ukitake!" Shunsui called from the counter, dealing with a small crowd. "Can you help?"

"That's my cue," he stood, tying his apron back on. "If you'd just give one of us the paperwork before you leave, that'd be great."

"Yes, of course," Nanao said, signing her name on the line.

"I'll look forward to seeing you then," Ukitake pushed his hair over his shoulder and headed to the counter.

* * *

The next morning proved to be quite busy, despite Thursdays usually being slow. Nanao stood off to the side, watching as the two men skillfully served their customers. It was almost like an art, watching Shunsui call out orders to the younger man who would make the orders as quickly as possible. 

"Oi, Nanao!" Shunsui waved when he saw her waiting by the door. "Go wait in the office; I'll be back there in just a minute!" He didn't give her a chance to reply before turning back to the patrons.

Nanao passed behind the counter and found herself in the kitchen. A door off to the right led into the office. She opened it and stepped inside, sitting down on one of the plush chairs in front of the large oak desk that was covered in a few stacks of organized paperwork, bills, and mail. A mirror behind the desk alerted Nanao that her hair was a bit windblown. She shrugged off her jacket and pulled the clip out of her hair, letting the black strands fall freely about her shoulders before pulling it back up into a ponytail. She picked some imaginary lint from her blue sweater to busy herself while she waited.

A few minutes later Shunsui popped his head through the door, his never dying grin still on his face. "Nanao, my love, you can come out now!"

"I'm going to have to request you don't call me that," Nanao pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Oh," Shunsui looked crestfallen. "What about 'my precious Nanao'?"

"How about just Nanao?" Ukitake suggested, setting his hand on Shunsui's shoulder. "It's nice to see you, Miss Ise."

"Nanao," Shunsui corrected him, playfully plucking the hair band out of his hair. Nanao almost gasped when the rivulets of satiny white hair fell around his face and back.

Up front the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Shunsui flung the hair band back at Jyuushirou and danced back up front. "Ladies, it's nice to see your lovely faces again!"

"That guy," Ukitake chuckled, leaning over to pick up the discarded hair tie. "Watch yourself around him; he's trouble."

"He seems like he's a big flirt," Nanao couldn't help but watch as he scooped his hair back up into a smooth ponytail.

"Oh, no doubt he is," he smiled at her and Nanao felt her heart tremble. "He's always looking for someone to flirt with. Once," Ukitake laughed at the memory he was sharing. "It was practically a blizzard out there and no one came in, so Shunsui tried flirting with me, just for fun naturally. It was awkward then, but now that I look back on it it's a good memory."

"He probably couldn't help it," Nanao pointed out. "From what I've seen, women flirt with you all of the time."

"Oh, you noticed that?" His cheeks reddened a little.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"So you're saying you'd be comfortable if men hit on you all of the time?"

"Well, not exactly."

"See?"

"Why don't you just tell them you're married or something?" Nanao tried to change the subject away from her.

"Well, I'm not..."

"War kittens!"

Both of them turned to look at Shunsui as he entered the office again.

"As cute as your little talk is, can I get some help with the business we run to survive?"

"Oh, be quiet," Ukitake smoothed down his shirt. "We were just having a conversation and no one's really in here anyway."

"Excuses," Shunsui rolled his eyes. "You know even better than I do that conversation is empty." He flung his arm around Nanao's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "You show how you feel with your body, isn't that right, my cute Nanao?"

"Shunsui, leave the poor girl alone," Jyuushirou sighed, grabbing her wrist and dragging Nanao out of Shunsui's impromptu embrace. "Sorry, he gets a little excited..."

"Its fine," Nanao touched her wrist nonchalantly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "So where do we start?"

* * *

Three weeks later, Nanao was wiping down the counter while Ukitake was organizing some heart-shaped cookies to be the next day's sale items. The café was supposed to close in the next hour and Shunsui was in the office, doing something "important" while Nanao and Jyuushirou were readying the equipment for closing. Thankfully it was Sunday evening and the café was closed on Mondays and Tuesdays so they weren't in a hurry to get home to sleep. 

"Okay, I'm off!" Shunsui said, pulling on his coat.

"What?" Nanao looked alarmed. "It's an hour early!"

"Oh, yes," Ukitake shrugged, "Shunsui always leaves early on Valentine's day. He has a date most likely."

"Exactly," Shunsui grinned. "I can't go out looking like I just got off work...though some women do like the smell of coffee and powdered sugar...but I need to shower before I woo the lucky woman of my dreams."

"She can't be too lucky," Ukitake chuckled, lowering the blinds over one of the windows. "She's with you on Valentine's day...that says something for her taste in men."

"She likes charming bachelors like me?"

"More like she has poor judgment," Nanao said dryly.

"No need to be so mean, my lovely, sweet Nanao," Shunsui crossed the room, grabbing both of her hands. "You don't need to be so openly jealous. Even without your biting words I know of your love for me."

"You're not going to make it in time if you don't leave now," Jyuushirou warned, pushing the dark haired man to the door.

"You're right, my dear friend. I must leave," he waved his goodbyes and left.

Nanao absently started refilling the sugar containers, her mind wandering. Ukitake finished closing the rest of the blinds and came up behind her, startling her as he placed a hand on her back.

"You seem distracted, Nanao," he said gently, removing his hand as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Nanao shrugged, screwing the lid of the glass sugar container shut. "I guess I'm just a little surprised. I hadn't realized it was Valentine's Day today. It's not that I had plans or anything, but I'm usually so astute when it comes to these things."

"There's no reason to feel bad about forgetting," Jyuushirou smiled gently. "A lot of people forget."

"But it was so obvious!" Nanao frowned, "We were selling the 'Sweetheart Mocha' and heart-shaped sugar cookies with pink frosting. Some guy even asked me if I had any plans for tonight..."

"You're busy," Ukitake guided her over to a booth and set her down in it. "It's understandable that you'd forget. You have school and work, right now. Things like that make it hard to remember that you can have relationships outside on them."

"That's what it's like for you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he looked a little taken aback by her words.

"Shunsui says you're a workaholic. That you enjoy being here more than anywhere else."

"That's true, I do enjoy being here, but it isn't for the work," Ukitake patted her head fondly, looking upon her like one would a favored pet. "I come to work everyday because I like to surround myself in the people who are in my life. Shunsui, the customers, and you, Nanao. I enjoy all of it." He gave a weak smile. "I guess that's not saying much for me, is it?"

"No, I think it's kind of nice that you like people so much," Nanao shrugged. "You never show too much attention to any single person. You're very talented when it comes to treating everyone the same."

"Somehow, coming from you," Jyuushirou frowned, something that didn't happen often. "That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"I didn't mean it like that," Nanao didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry if I've angered you..."

"No, I'm not angry," he was still frowning as he looked at the clock and stood. "What do you say we close a few minutes early tonight and I'll treat you to dinner?"

Nanao's heart was thundering against her ribcage. She gripped her apron in her hand. "But—"

"No excuses," Ukitake shook his head, walking to the kitchen and disappearing inside.

Nanao followed after him, stopping as she followed him into the office. "Mr. Ukitake, I don't want you to take me to dinner tonight."

"Oh," He looked up from his desk where he was writing something on a sheet of paper, a confused look crossing his face. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were busy..."

"I'm not."

"I see," Jyuushirou nodded stiffly, his eyes drooping a little. "Well, never mind then."

"I just don't need you taking me out because you feel sorry for me and want to fulfill your national duty to help those less fortunate than yourself."

"You think that's why I asked you to dinner?"

"Why else would you?"

"Maybe because I enjoy your company and want to be alone with you to get to know you better. Is there a problem with that? It's not pity."

Nanao was silent at this response. She'd never seen him like this before. His eyes were dark and almost looked hurt.

"Mr. Ukitake—Jyuushirou," Nanao swallowed, trying to think of a reply. "It was rude of me to jump to conclusions like that. I'd be honored if you'd reconsider your offer for dinner."

Ukitake was quiet for a minute before he took in a slight breath and nodded, "Finish up front, please. I'll finish cleaning up back here."

"Yes, Sir," Nanao nodded primly, feeling humiliated.

* * *

End of Part 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Unspoken

By

PND

Part 2 of 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

He took her to a small, family-owned diner Nanao had never been to. It was basically empty, but that added to the charm. The young hostess/waitress called him by name and blushed when he thanked her for seating them. Nanao absently wondered if she looked like that girl to Jyuushirou. The helpless youth that was so flustered by him she could hardly form sentences.

Nanao didn't even know why she was so worried about it. She wasn't even sure if this was a date or not. She wasn't going to ask and embarrass herself more than she already had.

"Nanao, you seem edgy," the white-haired man lifted a brow at the startled look she gave him. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, I'm fine," Nanao assured him. "I was just thinking."

"About what if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's just—oh, thank you," Nanao paused as the waitress came by to fill their water glasses. When she left Nanao continued. "Why is it that you don't go out or anything like that? Shunsui was telling me that you hardly ever even go out with him any more."

"Ah," Jyuushirou nodded, leaning back in the booth. "Well, it's just that whenever I go out with Shunsui he's always introducing me to some woman he knows and I really can't say I'm interested in them."

There was an awkward silence and Ukitake's face reddened as his own words sank in.

"I mean, I'm not interested in the women he picks out for me, not women in general!"

"I understand what you're saying," Nanao laughed, finding his sudden insecurity cute. "They aren't your type."

"Not at all," Ukitake admitted, still embarrassed. "Usually very pretty, but just not what I'm interested in."

"What are you interested in?" Nanao asked out of curiosity and blushed immediately at the rudeness of her question. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I can," Jyuushirou carefully played with a strand of his hair, obviously thinking it over.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress returned, pad in hand, ready to write. They both glanced at the menu and gave their order, more intent to get rid of the waitress than in the actual interest of the meal.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Nanao awaited his answer, wondering if he'd forgotten about the question.

"Smart," Ukitake said finally, confidently as if he had to confirm it to even himself. "That's what's always is wrong with Shunsui's women. They aren't smart. Some might be clever or witty, but they just aren't intelligent."

"Oh," Nanao was a little surprised with his answer. She didn't want to seem too inquisitive about it though. "Being smart is definitely a good quality to have."

"It is," Ukitake nodded, thinking again. "And I like women who know what they want in life..."

"What do you mean?"

Ukitake looked at her, suddenly looking very unconfident in the seat across from her. He licked his lips as he looked at his hands, fumbling with them under the table. "I'd just like to know whether or not the woman wants me."

"Oh," Nanao nodded, looking down at the silverware by her hand. "That's nice."

Ukitake didn't say anything in return and it quickly became awkward. Conversation faded away and the meal was eaten in near silence, with only a few questions about schoolwork and plans for the summer consuming the talk.

His answer left Nanao silently mulling over it throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Nanao awoke nestled in her blankets, thoughts of the night before still flying through her head. What exactly had Ukitake meant by women wanting him? A lot of women wanted him. It was obvious from the attention he got that they had to be interested. Even Shunsui's women probably were falling over themselves the moment they saw his sweet eyes and charismatic smile.

Nanao wasn't sure if she should even be interested in him. He was almost old enough to be her father and he obviously had unknown tastes in women if she couldn't figure out what he meant by anything he said last night.

She also couldn't help but feel that last night hadn't gone well...

As she got up and started preparing for her day, Nanao could only be somewhat distressed over the fact that she didn't have to work until Friday. She really couldn't stop there every day after classes, could she? At least not now that she worked there. Hanging around her job on her days off would be a little over the top.

She quietly contented herself with making tea for herself. She wouldn't go to the café until Friday. That way she wouldn't seem too needy to Ukitake or anyone else.

"Jyuu, what's up with you?" Shunsui asked quietly when he went back into the kitchen on the quiet Wednesday morning. "You..." Shunsui wasn't sure how to describe what Ukitake looked like. He wanted to say depressed, but that word just didn't seem right. He said the funniest thing he could imagine happening. "You look like you just got turned down by the girl of your dreams."

Ukitake's face contorted into an almost unattractive scowl.

Shunsui blinked, and for once his words caught in his throat. "You—"

"Yes."

"And she—"

"Yes."

"And now—"

"Yes," Ukitake started vigorously drying some dishes that had just been run through the dishwasher.

"When?" Shunsui recovered, grabbing the glass bowl before Jyuushirou could slam it down on the counter.

"Valentine's day."

"How?"

"I don't know," Ukitake sighed, stopping his drying motions. "I took her out for dinner and..."

"Took who out to dinner, Jyuushirou?" Shunsui finally asked what he was dying to know.

"Nanao Ise," Ukitake said slowly, shoulders drooping as if he were in trouble.

"Nanao?" Shunsui couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "She turned you down?"

"Well," Ukitake tapped his fingers on the counter. "I may not have made my attentions completely clear..."

"Define 'completely', Jyuu."

"Uh, I might have, in a round-a-bout way, asked if she liked me."

"Round-a-bout?" Shunsui sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You didn't even ask, did you, you idiot!"

"You know I'm not good with that kind of thing..."

"Uki," Shunsui took his friend's shoulders in his hands and chuckled, "You have to be the dumbest guy out there when it comes to romance."

"Thanks," Ukitake replied dryly.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Shunsui's eyebrows lowered. "Someone's got to take care of you, and I can't do it my entire life."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"It is, but you have absolutely no idea how love actually works." Shunsui patted Ukitake's shoulder in sympathy. "I am practically a love god."

"I wouldn't go that far," Ukitake crinkled his nose.

"You still think love at first sight exists..." Shunsui paused and gasped, pointing at him like a teenage girl who learned a juicy secret. "You totally fell in love with her at first sight!"

"No I didn't!" Jyuushiro denied, but obviously Shunsui didn't believe him.

"You're a sucker for romance, but you have no idea how to use it," Shunsui decided, laughing at his dear friend's expense. "I'll take care of that real quick."

"I wish you'd just let things be, Shunsui."

"Now where's the fun in that?" His dark hair counterpart laughed and patted Ukitake on the back. "So, she likes older men? She has to considering she actually agreed to go out with you. Unless it was a pity date. Was it a pity date?"

"No, Shunsui," Jyuushiro sighed, decided to just let his eccentric friend take his most likely painful and embarrassing course.

"Are you sure," Shunsui looked at him sternly. "Pity dates are pretty gruesome to see. Guy asks girl. Girl reluctantly agrees after a few minutes. Guy takes girl out. Awkward small talk fades into nothing. Guy pays and they go separate ways."

"What? Where do you get all of this information from, Shunsui?" Ukitake frowned slightly. "You weren't spying, were you?"

"Oooh, it _was_ a pity date."

"Shut up," was Ukitake's brilliant response. "Besides, she claimed that I was the one offering her a pity date and she didn't agree to it right away."

"Well now, that's different. So now our trouble is making sure she likes you. She might not if she thought you were just going out as friends...on Valentine's Day. Wow, mixed signals." Shunsui gave a pathetic sigh. "I wish your life were less complicated."

"Do you have an idea to solve my problem or should I just try to ask her out again?"

"I have an idea, don't worry," Shunsui assured him frowning friend.

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

Friday afternoon came along dreadfully fast and Nanao found herself dismayed at the thought of going to work. It wasn't until she arrived that she could breathe easy finding that apparently Ukitake had taken a sick day. She got to work serving the customers and getting orders while Shunsui made them. They were short an employee and the workload was a little more than she wanted to deal with at the moment. It was only when she took a short break during a slow run did she notice how worried her coworker looked.

"Shunsui, is something wrong?" She asked slowly, setting a tray of dirty mugs and plates down. "You don't look well. Maybe you're catching what Jyuushiro has."

"No, I doubt that," Shunsui patted her head and faked a smile. "He just gets sick every once in a while and has to stay home from work for a few days."

"Oh, so he won't be around for a few days?"

"Just depends. He'll probably try to come in tomorrow if he's up to it. I do want to see how he's doing..." Shunsui distractedly glanced up at the clock. "Only a few hours 'til close, Nanao."

"Are you going to visit him tonight?" Nanao asked curiously.

"No, no," Shunsui shrugged, looking abashed. "I kind of have dinner plans and can't blow it off."

"Some girl is more important than the wellbeing of your best friend?" Nanao frowned.

"Yeah, my mother." Shunsui looked horrified. "The woman's always after me to get married. Does she know how annoying marriage is?"

"Is your mother married?"

"Yes."

"Then she knows."

"Oh, right," Shunsui chuckled. "So are you planning on getting married, Nanao?"

"Well, yes, eventually."

"That's a lovely idea coming from you," Shunsui pouted. "I don't suppose you'd marry me to get my mother off of my back. You're smart and pretty. She'd love you."

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell your mother you're still unattached," Nanao couldn't help but laugh at the look of fear that crossed his face.

"Fine," Shunsui's lip jutted out further before he burst into a smile. "Then you'll visit Jyuu for me tonight, yeah?"

"What?" Nanao blinked in surprise. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? Do you have plans?"

"No, it's just..."

"Do be quiet, Nanao," Shunsui shook his head. "If I give you the keys to his apartment could you just drop something off for me? He usually sleeps when he's sick, so it's not like you'll wake him or anything. Just let yourself in, drop the bag on the kitchen table and pop your head into his bedroom to make sure he's still breathing."

"You're not serious." Nanao stared at the very serious look on his scraggly face. "You are serious!"

"Very," Shunsui frowned. "Please say you'll do it! I like for him to be by himself when he's having one of his sick spells. It worries me!"

"Fine," Nanao sighed, not wanting to see another frightening pout.

"Really?" Shunsui's frown fleeted away and was quickly replaced with a happy smile as he nodded happily. "You're such a wonderful young lady!"

As he wandered over to wipe down a table, Nanao frowned and wondered what Shunsui had just managed to convinced her to do.

* * *

Ukitake's apartment was further away from the café than she had realized. Why would a man want to walk twenty blocks in downtown Tokyo just for work at some little café? Of course, it might be the closest place he could find, Nanao thought as she went up the third flight of stairs. Fourth floor, apartment 4D. She carefully balanced the box in her hand as she unlocked the door as quietly as possible. Thankfully it didn't squeak as she pushed it open. She slipped off her shoes as she shut the door. It was dark so she flipped the light on in order to see where she was going. She still managed to catch her foot on the rug and had to stop to smooth it back into place. She took a breath and settled the box on the kitchen table, still thinking it was idiotic for her to come here just to deliver some pastries, but when she mentioned this to Shunsui he just smiled and told her raspberry Danish days were Jyuushiro's favorite and Nanao caved.

She took a glance around the apartment, enjoying the homey atmosphere it seemed to have. Of course, she could catch the tang of sickness in the air and worried, she hurried towards Jyuushirou's room.

It was cracked open and Nanao peered inside, but it was too dark to see anything. She couldn't even tell if he was in there. The blankets were piled up in a heap and she couldn't tell whether or not a body was under them. A pillow had been tossed on the floor. Nanao took a step inside, breathing shallowly just incase he was a light sleeper.

She almost cried out as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Nanao, what are you doing here?"

Hearing his slightly hoarse voice, Nanao turned her head to look at him. His hair was down and disheveled, falling over his shoulders and down his back. Shadow enshrouded parts of his face, making him look mysterious and beautiful at the same time. He only wore loose pajama pants and long cotton robe that had apparently only been slipped on for the purpose of getting out of bed seeing as it was hanging open.

Nanao gasped, unable to take her eyes off of him. He was incredibly sexy.

"Nanao?" he looked worried, flipping on the light. Nanao blinked against the harsh glare and managed to shut her mouth.

"Excuse me for intruding, Jyuushirou, but Shunsui wanted me to—are you bleeding?"

Ukitake's hand immediately went to his mouth and he wiped it with the corner of his sleeve. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You..." Nanao wasn't sure what to say. "I'll leave now."

"No," Ukitake frowned, taking her arm before she could leave. "Please stay for a little while. Talk to me."

"I couldn't impose...especially not when you're sick."

"It's not imposing if I invite you," Ukitake led her into his living room, where he had apparently come out of moments before. He sat her down on the couch and sat across from her, staring at her quietly. "I'm sorry Shunsui put you up to this, Nanao."

"Its fine," Nanao said, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to see how you were doing, too," she admitted, permitting herself a peek at his face. "I was worried."

He just stared at her for a moment, contemplating something. "Can I try something? Just tell me if you don't want me to and I'll stop."

Nanao's breathing almost stopped at the look in his eyes and she found her heart hammering in her chest. "Okay," she heard herself murmur, unable to look away from him, especially when his eyes were locked on her mouth.

He moved closer, mouth poised over hers for a moment, as if hesitating in his decision. "Tell me no and I won't do it," he said again, as if trying to convince her that she didn't want this. "Please."

Looking up at him, Nanao shook her head and lifted her chin to meet his lips. They were soft and warm, something she expected from a man like him. She opened her mouth to let him explore further, but pulled away at the tangy taste of blood that entered her mouth when he did.

"I'm sorry," Ukitake immediately pulled back and apologized, unsure of what he did wrong.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"No, it is," Jyuushiro shook his head. "I shouldn't have put you in that position, Nanao."

"It was my choice," Nanao assured him. "Anyway, it wasn't that."

"Then why did you stop?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

"It's just that I wasn't expecting the um, taste." She tried to answer honestly. "Blood. Did you bite your lip?"

"No," Ukitake frowned, looking down. "I guess you should know. I have a lung ailment similar to tuberculosis. Before you have the chance to look appalled or worried, it isn't contagious. It's just something I've had since birth and I occasionally have some bad days where I cough up the blood that's managed to leak into my lungs. Today is one of those."

Nanao processed the information quietly before turning to look at him. "In other words you're dying."

"Slowly, but yes, I will probably die from it someday."

"I see," Nanao nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. "Well, I guess I can keep you company until you do."

"That's very sweet of you," Ukitake smiled again; somewhat glad he didn't have to resort Shunsui's ridiculous plan. There was no way he was prepared to wear that sketchy leather outfit that Shunsui had produced for him. Besides, he thought as he put his arms around her and Nanao pressed herself against him; this was nice enough for him.

* * *

Fifteen months later they married. Shunsui was the best man and Nanao's friend Rangiku took on the role of maid of honor. During one of the shoots for the wedding photos Shunsui groped her and Rangiku slapped him. She let him take her out to an expensive restaurant the next week to make up for it. The two tied the knot three months later in a flashy, over-the-top wedding that Jyuushirou and Nanao attended, along with Shunsui's extremely happy mother. The two are now the exhausted parents of three adorable girls and one very flirtatious little boy.

Nanao and Jyuushiro decided it was best not to have children, but instead got a large, white dog that Jyuushiro named Yamamoto. He and Shunsui seemed to think it was a hoot, but their wives seemed a bit confused as to why that name was so entertaining.

The two men still ran their café, happy with their humble living. Nanao graduated college and landed herself a job as a journalist of all things, writing about things happening overseas. She hated leaving her husband alone during her travels, but his mysterious sickness was all that was needed to block his chances of getting a passport, but Nanao managed to talk to him everyday despite everything that was happening around her.

Ukitake's condition grew rapidly worse.

She was in Italy when she received the call of a surprise attack and several hours later she was seated next to Shunsui at his bedside, clutching his hand as she watched him pass away.

January 21st, 2021, at the age of fifty-one, Jyuushiro Ukitake died of an illness he was unfortunate enough to be born with.

Her husband had always claimed that he loved her more than life itself and when the time came for him to pass on; he would wait for her.

Nanao didn't tell him she loved him as he died. He knew that.

Nanao didn't tell him to try to hang on. He knew that would be futile.

Nanao didn't tell him goodbye. He didn't want it to be so final.

Nanao Ukitake did not cry. He wouldn't have wanted her to.

She didn't regret not being there for him enough because she knew he wouldn't have wanted her to. Regret meant you weren't content with what you had or hadn't done. When she was away Jyuushiro was happy for her and when she was with Jyuushirou she was happy.

As long as both of them were happy there was nothing to regret except maybe that they never had enough time.

* * *

End. Sorry for any prior mistakes.

I might do a little one-shot of the RangikuxShunsui thing sometime.


End file.
